mass_erect_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Barricade
Barricade Create an energy barrier that provides cover Effect: '''Erect a solid energy barricade to provide you and your allies cover. '''Requirements: BAB +0, Electronics: 6. Each rank increases skill requirements by +2. Activation: 1 Action. Target: Self or occupied allied square Range: 15 feet Notes: Creates an energy barricade in a 10 foot square. 3 sides are closed walls, with the 4th being open. The walls of the barricade are 3 feet tall and provide half cover. The barricade provides shield regeneration provided shield HP is not 0. The barricade has the following statistics: Defense 5, 50 Shield HP. Every rank after first, Shield HP increased by 10 HP. When using barricade, you must include your occupied space. You may use Barricade once per encounter using these statistics at no power cell cost. You must use these statistics if you do so. Special: Barricades use power cells to activate. If a more advanced power cell is used than a Small-Capacity Power Cell, the barricade's base effects are changed as follows: Medium-Capacity Power-Cell: Defense 8, 70 Shield HP, Shield DR 1, Duration increased by 1 turn. Regeneration increased by 1. High-Capacity Power-Cell: Defense 12, 100 Shield HP, Shield DR 2, Duration increased by 2 turns. Area increased to 15 foot square. Regeneration increased by 3. Emergency Battery Power-Cell: Defense 15, 150 Shield HP, Shield DR 4. Duration increased by 4 turns. Area increased to 15 foot square. Wall height increased to provide 3/4 cover. Regeneration increased by 5. Rank 1 * Characters inside the barricade recover 3 Shield HP per action, as long as Shield HP is not 0. * Duration: 2 turns Rank 2 * Only uses half a power cell to activate, allowing 2 uses of a power cell for barricade. Free use of barricade is now twice per encounter. Rank 3 * Duration increased to 3 turns Rank 4 Choose one of the following effects to add to the effects of Barricade: Duration * Duration increased to 4 turns Power Consumption * Only uses 1/3 power cell to activate, allowing 3 uses of a power cell for barricade. Free use of barricade is now three per encounter. Rank 5 Choose one of the following effects to add to the effects of Barricade: Weapon Feedback * • While inside the barricade, characters gain +1 bonus damage (multiplied on a critical hit) per attack and have their total recoil penalty reduced by 1. Power Feedback * While inside the barricade, characters have the DCs of their powers increased by 2, have the damage dealt by their powers (except ammo powers) increased by +2 and their powers require 1 less Tech or Biotic point to activate. Rank 6 Choose one of the following effects to add to the effects of Barricade: Regeneration * Regenerates Shield HP, even if 0 Shield HP remaining. Electronic Defense * Any creature that stands adjacent to the barricade's front (the opposite side of the barricade's entrance) takes 2d6 damage + 1d6 if synthetic + 1d6 if creature has shield HP. Creatures damaged this way are considered charged for Tech Detonation purposes for 1 round. Tech detonation deals 4d6 to creature and all creatures in 10 feet.